Verbal Agreement
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: a contract is a contract, after all -Zero x Kaname- bloody whispers are imposable to deny


Unasked for fic for** Sagakure **- her beautiful review for one of my stories inspired me to write another, thankyou, you were to kind - and I hope you enjoy this oneshot.

-Jaffa, xxx

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, and the only profit I am making is (hopefully) a few reviews, and some growth in writing...

**Verbal Agreement**

_a contract is a contract, after all (Zero x Kaname) bloody whispers are imposable to deny_

xXx

A contract is a contract, unbreakable, unbend able, a final and unchangeable agreement.

No contract is to be taken lightly, and the contract signed in blood and whispers was no exclusion, in fact Kaname was want to believe it was one of the most sacred.

A beleif apparently unshared by the silver-eyed ex-human glaring such a pretty death towards the pure-blooded vampire looking cool and completely composed.

"How was I to help it?" Zero hissed in questionable disbelief, "I was intoxicated, enthralled, I was practically insane with the thrill!"

"A contract is a contract, Zero-kun," Kaname assured him, leaning against the wooden banister as if to overly express his complete assurance over the claim.

Zero hissed again, turning on his heels as though to march away, but he was frozen with a painful jolt as his tattoo glowed fiercely.

"Do not assume our contract was completely one sided," Kaname slowly confessed, still leaning leisurely, "after all, I have just as much to loose as you do, if not more."

"More? How could you have more to lose?" Zero refused to turn around, knowing even though he would likely never confess it, that the sight of Kaname was alluring to his cause, even more so then the 'contract' the vampire kept harping on about.

"Well, for one, I have the reputation to lose, the respect of everyone around me," the brunet assured him, "for another, I have to share a dorm with Ichigo... and, well, you know how he can be."

"Don't assume I have no reputation to lose!" Zero demanded, albeit a little childishly, "and I attend class with Yuuki, who will either be devastated, or entirely to happy."

"Well, above all these things, I also have something else that this works in your favour, and slightly less in mine in our contract..." Kaname was suddenly glad Zero had his back turned, he wasn't entirely certain the warmth on his cheeks wasn't visible.

Almost smelling the blood rushing to the vampires cheeks even as he heard it in the words, Zero turned swiftly, managing to catch sight of the endearingly pink blush before it was hurriedly obscured by shadow.

He had to fight to find words then, as he predicted, the sight of Kaname was almost enough to have him end the argument. "Such as?"

Kaname's cheeks grew even warmer, "such as the fact, our arrangement only gives room for one of us to be the dominant, and..." he shook his head softly, attempting to assure himself that the winning of this disagreement was worth the almost alien feeling of embarrassment, "you fit that specification more then I..."

A thrill shot through Zero, as those words processed through to his brain, and quickly went about closing it for business.

"Wait, are you saying-" he had to cough a little, the mix of excitement and embarrassment closing his throat briefly, "are you saying, that was the small print in the contract, and that it's in my favor?"

Kaname shifted his weight, "not only in your favor, but yes."

Zero hardly noticed the flickering of red in his eyes, the enhance of abilities to make what ever prey alluding him a much easier target, "and your saying that you, who wasn't under the influence of intoxication, agreed to it?"

"What I'm saying is, even whilst under the so called 'intoxication' my blood seems to provide you, you knew how to make sure you weren't getting the raw end of any deal, while still making me unable to deny you of it," Kaname both agreed and disagreed in the same comment.

Zero's smirk was as pleased as it was subconsciously present. Recalling the reckless actions that must have made Kaname, as he so eloquently put it 'unable to deny'.

"So, I'm in simple terms, you basically agreed to feed my bloodlust," Zero affirmed, "feed my more... human desires, and in exchange..."

"In exchange, as per our contract, you are to reside here at the Moon dorm, despite being a day student, you must drink from my neck alone, and you..." Kaname shifted again, unable to stop his hand reaching up to his fevered cheek.

"I must only come to you to relieve our mutual desires," Zero completed for the blushing pure-blood. He stepped forward, towards the lure of sweet blood and, dare he say it, delectable vampire.

"That was the contract," Kaname assured him, his voice slightly strained, despite his attempts to remain collected.

"And a contract is a contract, isn't it Kanama-san," Zero smirked, stepping even closer his poise reclaimed now things were clearer, and very clearly in his confused favor.

Trying to will away his blush, Kaname refused to back away from the oncoming ex-human. This was what he wanted, dammit, and Zero was making it all to obvious the position he was in by wanting it the way it was...

"And you mapped this out, all in your brain, that you wanted me each and everyday, by your side, drinking only your blood, from a few of my bloody little kisses?" Zero continued his taunt, moving closer still in that predators crawl, "you worked out just how badly you wanted me, while I was drinking your blood and kissing it from everywhere it sprayed?"

Kaname shivered, remembering not only the moment, but the dreams he'd had when the ex-human left. "Perhaps... So Zero-kun, do you finally agree that we have a contract?"

And Zeros face was more contentedly sly then a kitten. "We do," he agreed, within arms reach of the alluring pure-blood, "although..."

Kaname was all but shivering with desire now, "although what?" he breathed, as Zero finally closed the gap between them, pulling the pure-blood to him with a firm yet undemanding pressure.

"I'm more interested to see what other 'contracts' you'll come up with when I kiss you with more then your blood on my mind."

Kaname would have used his brilliant mind to come up with something ironic and clever to say to that, but his mind was on temperary hiatus, as Zero finally pressed their lips together and void the vampire of all thought.

And Zero would have pulled back to acknowledge this, smirk in place and his own witty banter on his tongue, but his tongue was otherwise occupied, and he found there was nothing that would make him pull back now he'd gotten what he had no clue he wanted.

**(...)**


End file.
